Fate's Destiny
by vega3
Summary: An AU fic about Goku's sister who was sent to Earth before he was.
1. Default Chapter

Fate's Destiny

The King was striding thorugh the corridors, stalking to the med lab where his son was being held. The infant that was floating in the green waters of the regen tank stared up at the king. The twin ebony fires were slightly muted through the tilted glass but still demanded the attention of all in the room. King Vegeta gasped in shock as his son's ki began to rise dramatically. The sharp sound of cracking filled the air as the metal and glass machine bent, stretched, and finally shattered.

"You," he snapped at the doctor who had witnessed the event, "What is his power level? No infant has ever destroyed a regen tank. Especially not a child that young."

"T-t-the ch-child's power l-l-level i-is over 7000 and it's s-still rising, my Lord," the reptilian alien stuttered.

The child crawled over to the King and pulled on his cloak. His father picked him up by the tail warranting a loud scream from the Prince. After his tail was released, he turned around in his father's arms and created a ki blast to destroy the cowering alien. King Vegeta smiled at the boy, knowing that his ruthlessness would make him a strong warrior.

****************

On a different part of the planet, Bardock's mate was dying from the pain of child birth. She had used her energy on the first child, but for the birthing of the second child, the painkillers had worn off, and she didn't have the ki to push. The infant was coming, but it was killing her. Bardock was trying to give her enough energy to survive, but she was in too much pain to take the much-needed energy.

"Ai shiteru, Kidra," he said as the baby fell to the floor and as Kidra's life force faded away.

The screaming infant on the floor brought Bardock back to the present. He picked it up and examined it to make sure the child would be a healthy boy. His other infant son slept nearby and his older son, Radditz was watching from the doorway, waiting for permission to see his mother. The infant's tail was between it's legs hiding the sex of the child from him. Moving the tail aside, he dropped the child in shock. Radditz flew over and caught his sibling.

"Why did you drop 'im, father?" the boy asked carefully.

"You should have let the brat fall, it's a girl," Bardock snapped. "Your mother just _died_ giving birth to that. Do you realize that when the King finds out I let my mate die for a female heir, not only will she die, but so will I and the rest of this family. I know a scientist who can change the brat enough to fit in with a race of weaklings. There's a planet nearby called Chikyuu that has inhabitants that look like us, only without the tails. They are incredibly weak and stupid, I will take her there on my next mission."

"What about the other one, Papa?" Radditz asked quietly.

"What about it? He will be sent on his first mission in four months," Bardock snapped as he carried the screaming bundle to the lab.

He marched into the lab and dropped the child on a table. The scientist walked over and examined the infant.

"This is the child? I would consider keeping it. She has an extremely high power level," the scientist asked as she did a few tests.

"How high was it? The other brat only read at 1. 1! This brat couldn't possibly be stronger," Bardock began pacing in frustration.

"I have never seen a case like this," Karal started, "This is the first case I have ever heard of where identical twins were born as one boy and one girl. It's almost as if there was too much power for the boy to handle so he split into a male and female form. His power will surface eventually, but hers will have to be supressed. If she is to taken to Chikyuu, we will have to remove her tail and supress all Saiyan traits. Come back tomorrow and we will have her ready for the journey."

"Fine, but how high is the brat's power level?" Bardock snapped.

"It's over 10,000," she said.

"Then do whatever possible to supress it," he scowled. "I don't want to hear that the planet has been blown up by a toddler."

He turned and stalked out of the lab. A few minutes later, he was standing over his dead mate hearing his new son cry softly nearby. Turning from the body on the birthing table, he picked up his son and carried him home.

****************

Four months later…

Bardock stood back as the space pod carrying his youngest son blasted away from the planet. He had pulled some strings to make sure that Kakkarotto would be sent to the same planet as his sister. The boy would conquer the planet and find the girl. He could bring his sister home and the familly would be reunited. It wouldn't be long before everything Bardock had been planning to come crashing down.

I don't own DBZ, all the characters (except Seri) belong to Akira Toriama. Seri is my character, but you can use her as long as you ask me first. Reviews would be nice but don't flame me please.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate's Destiny

Several years later…

Bardock watched the flashing monitor calmly. His planet was gone. Everybody and everything he knew was gone in a flash. His children were all off planet, so they were probably still all right. The Prince had been kidnapped by Frieza and his personal servant, Nappa, was with him. That left at least seven Saiyans still alive, but of course there were all of the warriors who had been on off-world missions when Frieza destroyed the planet.

"Maybe our race will survive this catastrophe after all," Bardock whispered to the screen.

He picked up his scouter and listened as a loud voice began sending orders.

"This is Zarbon. Lord Frieza has given the orders that all Saiyans be hunted down and destroyed. When any of the monkeys are found, kill them and send word to Lord Frieza so that we know how many are left to hunt. The estimated number of those revolting little monkeys is five hundred and seventy-nine. I repeat, all Saiyans must be eliminated as soon as possible. If they are able to unite, they will be able to revolt against Lord Frieza. The number of Saiyans left is five hundred and seventy-nine." At the statement of how many of his race was left, Bardock's jaw dropped. There were over two hundred times as many Saiyans left than he thought could be possible.

*I must find my children and hide them,* he thought, *Frieza must not be allowed to get to them first. And I know where to go first. I can go to Nelara to find Radditz. And any Saiyans I pass on the way can be warned about Frieza and can join up with me.*

Bardock climbed into his space pod and set the coordinates for Nelara. He made sure the short wave communicator was turned on and the sleep controls were off. As the tiny ship blasted into space, he turned back to see Vegeta-sai's moon shrink into the shadows of space.

****************

Elsewhere…

On the planet Chikyuu, a young girl was sitting in a tree staring up at the night sky. She had been practicing all day for the tournament that would be held in three weeks. She knew that the Tenkaichi Budokai was the biggest tournament held on the entire planet and this year she would finally be able to compete for the first time. She climbed to the top of the tree and was preparing to jump out when a voice startled her.

"SERI! What in Kami's name were you doing?" her mother shrieked.

"I'm jumping out of the tree, Mama, I'm practicing for the tournament. It's only three weeks away and I want to win," Seri said as she leapt off of the top branches. She flipped over and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Your only eight years old, you're too young to compete in such a dangerous… sport," her kassan frowned, "You'll end up getting hurt. Why don't you go play with those dolls I got you?"

"Because they can't fight. They're too weak. Get me some stronger dolls and then I'll play with them, until then, I'm not touching those skinny little pieces of plastic." Seri stood up and began climbing back up the tree.

Kasla stalked into the house and a few seconds later, Seri heard her kassan screaming to her papa that he was a bad influence on her and she needed to act like a normal little girl. After a while, Seri saw her toussan tentatively walk out the door and approach the tree.

"Seri, why don't you come in and eat dinner? It's too late out to be training, we'll start again in the morning, ok?" he said quietly at the dark form sitting in the top branches of the tree.

"Ok, Daddy," Seri said as she jumped to the ground. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry."

She pulled her toussan in the house with an unnatural amount of strength. As they sat down in the kitchen, Seri's toussan thought about how different their daughter was from any other children her age. She had learned to crawl, walk, talk, and read all before she had turned one. The rapid development of her motor skills had exceeded even the world book of records by four months. She ate enough food to feed an army and she was always fighting while the other girls her age were having tea parties. He was proud of his brilliant child and never argued with her when she decided she wanted to do something. Kasla was always worried that Seri would end up injuring herself in a tournament even though she always won without breaking a sweat.

The next morning, Seri was sitting in the top branches of the tree watching the sun rise. Her toussan was still inside eating breakfast. She was wondering about her family again. Over the past several years, she had asked her toussan why she looked so different from the rest of the family and why she never had to go to school. She looked at the sky and watched a bird fly by. Every time she saw a bird fly by, her heart twisted and pulled as if longing to be in the sky among the birds. She hadn't told her parents about the trick she had learned a few weeks before. She had somehow learned to turn her hair and eyes a different color. It had scared her at first, but when she figured out that she could do that at will, she had began practicing turning herself into a blonde.

"Seri, where are you?" Maran asked as he walked out into the yard.

"I'm up here, toussan," Seri waved from her perch.

"Get down from there before you fall and break your neck! Your kassan is going to kill you and me both if she catches you up there again," Maran said, walking up to the tree.

"Are we going to start training for the tournament?" Seri asked.

"Not if you don't get out of that tree in the next ten seconds," he smirked, knowing that the eight year old wouldn't be able to resist against his threat.

"NO!! You promised you would train me today!" she yelped as she dropped from the tree and landed in front of her toussan. "So, let's start training now."

"Ok, ok, calm down, we'll practice your basic attacks first, then we'll build from there," her father said as he braced himself against his strong daughter.

For the rest of the day, Maran and Seri practiced for the tournament. Although Seri wasn't trying very hard, she learned several new moves that would hopefully give her an edge over the competition. Maran had to stop several times so he could rest but since Seri didn't get tired much, she would continue training while her father rested.

****************

Elsewhere…

Frieza paced back and forth, waiting for news on the Chibi Ouji's "training." Zarbon was giving Vegeta a beating for questioning Frieza for his planet's destruction. He smirked, the little monkey would learn not to doubt his Lord and ruler. The Saiyan prince would have to be kept under careful supervision. If Vegeta became too powerful, he could cause some problems. His power level was already over 20,000 which was exceptionally powerful for a young child of twelve.

****************

On Chikyuu…

A young boy was running through the woods carrying a small trophy over his head. Close behind him was a girl screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Goku, if you don't give me back my trophy right now, I'm going to pound you into that tree right there!" she panted, knowing that she couldn't do any damage to the black-haired boy.

He skidded to a halt, "Gee, Bulma, I was having fun with it, the shiny colors are pretty, 'specially when you run with it."

Bulma grabbed the trophy and stalked back towards the area where they had been camping. Krillan, Yamcha, and Puar were sitting around the campfire eating what they could before Goku got back. When they saw Bulma, they started eating faster because Goku would be right behind her. A few seconds later Goku came running up.

"Why didn't you call me when lunch started?" he asked.

"You must not have heard us calling," Krillan said.

"Oh, you must be right," Goku answered as he began shoveling food into his mouth. Minutes later all of the food was gone. "Yummy, that was good, you guys."

"Yeah, but we have to start heading towards the city if we're going to make it to the tournament in three weeks," Krillan said.

After a few minutes, the group packed up all of their supplies and headed on towards the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The disclaimer is in Ch. 1. All characters except for Seri, Maran, and Kasla are mine. I may have some more original characters added later on, so you know who is owned by Akira Toriyama. Reviews are nice, but no flames please.


End file.
